wubbzyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
This is a list of characters for Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. Human-Like Characters Most characters are based off of animals (some quite loosely, such as Wubbzy is a gerbil-like creature with a springy tail). However, they talk and interact like humans do. Those are listed in this section. Main Characters # Wubbzy # Widget # Walden # Daizy # Jack Recurring Characters * Huggy * Buggy * Earl * Kooky Kid * Chef Fritz * Mayor Woozle * Madame Zabinga * Mailman * Moo Moo the Magician * Miss Bookfinder * Old Lady Zamboni * Policeman * Zookeeper Minor Characters * Abominable Snowman * Baby Goo Goo * Big Blue Beastie-Beast * Captain Sweet Tooth Tom * Captain Wonderpants * Cupid * Curator * Doctor Flooey * Easter Bunny * Fairy Tale Creatures: Troll, Giant, Wolf, Witch * Farmer Whiffle * Francis the Pumpkin King * Growlygus * Hopping Dipple Dop * Jam Jam James * Jann Starl * Man on the Moon * Michelle Kwanzleberry * Miss Appletree * Moo Moo's daughter * Moo Moo's wife * Mother and Father Goo Goo * Mr. Gummy * Mrs. Gummy * Mr. Hapgood * Murphy * News Reporter * Old Man Grumpus * Pet Truck Man * Photographer * Quacker Family * Snowman Willie * Snow Shoo Shoos * Santa Claus * Santa's Elves * Stu * Tom the Tooth Troll * Tooth Fairy * Touchdown Tiki * Ty Ty the Tool Guy * Wacky Wubbzys * Wuzzlebear * Wuzzlewood Director * Wuzzlewood Talk Show Host * Wubb Girlz - Shimmer, Sparkle and Shine Noggin/Nick Jr. * Face * Piper * Phred * Feetface * Moose A. Moose * Zee Oobi * Oobi * Uma * Kako * Grampu Tweenies * Bella * Milo * Fizz * Jake * Doodles * Max * Judy 123 Sesame Street/Play With Me Sesame * Elmo * Big Bird * Zoe * Cookie Monster * Oscar * Grover * Bert * Ernie * Prarie Dawn * Telly * Rosita * Baby Bear * Snuffy * Alice * Harry * Alan * Mr. Hooper * Susan * Gordon * Maria * Luis * Gabi Maisy * Maisy * Tallulah * Cyril * Charley * Eddie * Panda Franklin * Franklin * Snail * Bear * Beaver * Rabbit * Goose * Fox Animals Other characters act, make sounds, and move just like real animals. Then again, some animals are just plain made-up! * Birdie Bird * Buck-Buck Beavers * Candy Corn the Fire-Sneezing Horse * Chirpees * Dolly Dophins * Ducky-Ducks * Elephants * Fifi the Dog * Giant 3-Eyed Spotted 10-Toothed Wiggle Whale * Goofy Geese * Goofy Goats * Great Gray Smellyphant (now known as the Flying Heffalump) * Honkers * Hopperoos * Jellygator * La-Dee-Da Birds * Lucky the Cat * Mini Marshmonkeys * Monkeys * Moosety-Moose * Noodle-Nosed Cuckoo Bird * Old Snoozy the Horse * Owl and Chipmunk * Packy the Elephant * Pizza-Eating Bobo Bird * Polly the Parrot * Princess the Pinky Dot Uni-Horn * Puff-Puff Penguins * Santa's Reindeer * Snappity-Snap Turtles * Speckled Flying Frogs * Sprinkles the Dog * Stretchelope * Subterranean Snugglehog * Tiny the Fleegle * Tippo Hippo * Wiggles the Rabbit * Whirly Squirrels * Wuzzly Bears * Wuzzly Wolf Bugs * Beeping Beetles * Buzzy Bees * Cranky Caterpillar * Croaking Cockroaches * Doodlebugs * Flutterflies * Norm * Glowflies * Happy Ha-Ha Bugs * Silly-pedes * Wiggle Worms Dinosaurs * Chumley the Crusty Cragosaurus * Curly the Pointy Beakadon * Silly the Sillysaurus * Small Aquamarine Dinosaur * Stomp the Stomposaurus * Tweezy the Tweezertops Extinct * Stinkodone * Gackasaurus Rex * Squigglesaurus Robots * Small Purple Aliens * Booby-Trapped Shapes * Dandy Driver * Dark Zone Aliens * Gidget * Hotdog Blaster * Jukebox Robot * Kicky the Kickety-Kickball Player * Love Buster 3000 * Card-O-Matic 3000 * Robot Crabs * Robot Fruit * Robo-Cluck 3000 * Rupert * Seaweed Blaster * Shrinky-Dinky 3000 * Super Snatcher * Voice Choice 3000 * Wave Maker * Wubbcom *WubbMobile Category:Robots Category:Animals Category:Characters